Model Mania
by Vampwolfe
Summary: Mamoru is being stalked by a super model who had attached herself to him demanding him to take responsibility of the damaged he caused her. What will happen to Usagi now?
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to _moonlover46_, _SailorMoonFanForever_, _krys7_, _MindaAnn_,_ Lara 1786_, _lil-lostii_, _Ebony10_, _SailorMoon/Serenity28_, _Kana07_, and _Mo12341234_. You guys have been an inspiration to me.

**SUMMARY:** Mamoru is being stalked by a super model who had attached herself to him demanding him to take responsibility of the damaged he caused her. What will happen to Usagi now?

* * *

3. HAIR

Mamoru felt the hairs at the back of his neck prick. From the corner of his eyes, he could see several shadows following his every move.

_What the hell is going on?_ As if his week hadn't started bad enough...

His odango atama had suddenly gone AWOL after one of the worst bickering they've ever had. It resulted to his lack of usual dose of attention from blond haired babe since Monday. And that was five days ago.

Now that he is getting attention, it is certainly not one he wanted. He cringed as he remembered noticing a couple of teenage boys looking him over and whispering to each other.

_F**k!_ Has the male population suddenly turned gay!

With much indignation, he sharply turned to confront them when he doubled back and fell on his ass as a huge poster was violently shoved in his face.

"Do you know this girl?"one of the youngster demanded all the while pushing the picture right under his nose. "Well, do you? Do you? DO YOU?!!!"

Mamoru pushed the boy's hands away and in that little while took in the angelic face in the picture. The model was shyly looking at the camera with an innocent smile on a face framed with short shiny locks. She was beguiling...

... and Mamoru's heart leap for a second before he focused on his two assailants.

His eyes twitched, and he fell back on his butt when he saw that in that split second, they had multiplied by the dozen and he was suddenly surrounded by blood-thirsty fans.

***

He could never tell how he got away from that mob and ended up face to face with the girl in the picture.

_Angelic and innocent indeed!_

She was glaring at him and practically pushing him up an alley wall. "Chiba, Mamoru you ruined my life and I demand that you take responsibility of it!" she spat at him, anger emanating from every pore of her body.

_What the he –!_ His eyes travelled the length of the girl's body down to her flat stomach. _Did he...? Did they...? When and where in hell did that happened?_

But no man in their right mind could forget having spent the night with this kind of girl-woman.

Yes. Her eyes fringed with those long seductive lashes and sexy pouty lips still hold innocence. But she has the body of a supermodel, with curves in the right places and legs that go on forever. _Hubba-hubba! _

And for the first time in history, he, Mamoru Chiba, the most remote individual in the whole, was starting to nose-bleed.

But before he could even move, before he could even say a word, she was shoving something in his ring finger. And when she was finished, she looked at her work and smiled evilly at him. "There! You have to tell all those weirdoes that you are my fiancé and they have no hope in hell whatsoever."

Mamoru pulled at his collar and tried to clear his throat. "Uh – "

"No, you can't." She cut him off and started to pull him off the wall. "The answer is absolutely no!"

That is how the great Mamoru Chiba became the boyfriend of the most sought-after model in town.

* * *

This was supposed to be a one-shot but it went out of hand. So if you guys want a continuation, you know what to do. Review please. I'm open to everything, dare I say... even to flames.

Thanks to everyone whole read this. It's greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way...

And everything doesn't seem good enough. But I've done my best. I hope you guys would still enjoy this. Thanks for the reviews. Love you guys.

* * *

Something soft and sharp is caressing her baby soft skin.

"Hmmm..." Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle and cuddle some more. She burrowed her face deeper in her blankets and enjoyed the inviting warmth of her bed.

It's raining outside and there's nothing like a cosy snuggle on a Monday morning with free massage on the face.

Now with added pressure, Usagi is positively purring at the pleasure it was causing her.

_Hmmm... so soft... and sharp... and scratch!_

Her eyes flew open and came staring at the big red orbs of her cat, Luna. It merely pressed its paws – and claws – harder in her face and threw a look at the clock.

"Nine o'clock. It's still morning, Luna." She groaned and tried to stir to her other side when she remembered... _on a Monday morning_.

"Wha – ?! Huh!!!" words failed her as she threw her blankets on the poor defenceless kitty, scrambled out of bed and gracefully slipped and landed on her face. She sat there for a whole minute before her face scrunched up, the waterworks start to fall and "Waaahhhhh!!! Why me?!!!"

***

She is Sailor Moon. She was speeding. She was flying. She was... THUMP! BU-BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!... falling on her soft buttocks.

Poor Usagi did not know whether to nurse her bruised forehead or her stinging behind that bounced in the hard cement – three times!

She turned to apologize to the unsuspecting victim of her unchartered flight when she heard that voice – and that cursed name!

"Ei, Odango Atama!" She looked up only to be rendered speechless at the look on Mamoru Baka's eyes. There was something in there that is way out of ordinary. Compassion? Definitely out of ordinary! But it was gone in a heartbeat almost as if it wasn't there.

It was immediately replaced by overwhelming pleasure as his mouth widen into a grin. "You're not sleep _running_, are you Odango?"

"_Curses_!" she seethed under her breath and stood to try to walk past him.

He was quick to hold up his hand to help her up. Just as quick as to clutch her hand firmly for her to make her quick escape. "What? No usual comeback? Are you still asleep in there?" he pointed at her forehead which she shook forcefully.

"Get off my back, you Baka!" she fumed and tried to get free only to find herself being drawn nearer to his warm body.

Enraged, she made the mistake of looking him straight in the eyes. And she was lost. There was something in those deep blue eyes of his that compels one to stare and she mustn't do that. It's almost a blasphemy to be... gasped! To even be slightly curious about this guy is absurd!

***

Mamoru suddenly found himself raising his hand and gently caressing her odangos. _Oh! How he missed them!_ The thought quite threw him off and the magic was broken.

As his heart raced and blood crept to his face, the gentle touch turned to harsh patting on the head and a quick, "You're late for class as usual. _Ciao,_ Odango! Later!" with a wave of his hand he finished with what he hoped to be a casual goodbye.

***

She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body as she felt the way his hand touched her odangos. _Dang!_ Now he's got her saying it.

She was so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed that she had already made her way to the school premises, entered their building and walked right in front of one of the infamous lectures of Ms. Haruna!

THUMP! BU-BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!...

_AwwwWWW!!! Not again!!!!!_

***

Rei sat gawking at the blond haired girl profusely asking for an apology to _her_ teacher. The long tresses waving behind her like two gold ribbons of a gymnast as she bowed again and again.

The teacher looked annoyed but was trying to hide it. He spoke in a calm voice and stirred the girl to face the rest of the class with the priestess' eyes bulging wider every minute.

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new transfer student, Ms. Tsukino, Usagi."

"Hell no!" all eyes focused on the raven-haired beauty who suddenly looked horrified with her outburst.

Bright blue eyes locked with violet ones before –

"Rei-chan!" in a matter of seconds, Usagi was hurling herself in the air straight to the not-so-awaiting arms of one of her best friends.

***

"You looked bummed!" and he felt like it. He threw a glance at his best friend, drying one glass after another with an amused smile plastered on the face.

When did the Crown Arcade suddenly turned into a bar, he didn't know. All he knew was that every time he goes here he seemed to be sitting in this bar stool, mulling over his day's event over a drink he asked from his friend.

"What happened? You seemed to have become famous lately..." Motoki continued without looking at Mamoru's hardened expression.

Scenes of what he went through of late, flashed through his mind.

_... of him innocently walking in the park and being mugged by a certain blond bomb. It only took a minute after she latched herself on one of his arms for her vicious fans to spot them and maul them to the ground._

_... of him being dragged to the studio. And without prior warning, he found himself surrounded by flashing lights as he was forced to model next to _Japan's new teen sensation_._

_... of him finally getting rid of _her_ and _her _ragging fans and was quietly making his way home when he felt himself being followed. He had looked over his shoulder but no one was there. But because of certain instinct, he had waited at a sharp turn and pounced on his wide-eyed victim._

_It was good that he has great reflexes or he would have karate-chopped the not-so-innocent model. But she surprised him then when she run to his arms, gave him a quick hug whispering, "Thank you, Mamoru-san." And leaving without another word._

"Usagi was a little hyped up about the model, Serena." the name and the familiar voice brought him back to the present.

"She should be. And to be named after a famous model..." another familiar voice continued.

Odango Atama's friends are in the vicinity. A small smile lit his face. It wouldn't be long before his favorite bickering-buddy comes.

Sure enough another one of them arrived – like a hurricane – and stormed her way to the trio's booth. "You'll never know what happened to class today!" the black-haired beauty demanded attention as she stood there for everyone to see. While the rest stared in surprise, she declared passionately as if her whole life had been altered. "Tsukino, Usagi is in my class! _My_ class!"

"What? No way!"

"That's why I haven't seen her at school."

All three girls had started talking at once that it became hard for Mamoru to keep up. He groaned as he realized what he was doing. Eavesdropping on teenage girls is in no way his cup of tea.

"Apparently Ms. Haruna literally – and happily – kicked her out because – " the girl Rei was explaining when the door opened and several gasps were heard throughout the arcade.

By the expression on Motoki's face it couldn't be good. So Mamoru followed his gaze only to land on the last person he wanted to see here.

_Here_. In his place of peace. In his place of contentment. In the only place he felt _home_.

She shouldn't see him here. She shouldn't invade this haven of his. She could bother him anywhere else but not here.

So he did the only thing he could do. He jumped over the counter to Motoki's surprise and hid. He signalled for Motoki to keep quiet and hoped that the girl hadn't seen him yet.

He's heart thumped faster as he heard her approach and held his breath when she actually took the seat he had just vacated. "Oniisan," she greeted respectfully enough but with a hint of familiarity. "One chocolate – eherm – one coke please."

Silence.

Motoki seemed so star-struck; he looked as if he actually stopped breathing.

The girl cleared her throat the same time Mamoru kicked his friend in the shin. So surprised was the latter he jumped and almost dropped the glass he's holding on top of Mamoru's head.

"Yes, of course. One Coke coming up." As Motoki turned to get the order, he threw his friend an annoyed look before moving to the soda counter.

Everyone waited. Nobody seemed to breathe with Motoki the only one courageous enough to move. A minute passed, then two until Motoki placed the order in front of the silent customer.

She hadn't even touched her lips to the straw when a shriek was heard from outside. "She's here! She should be! I've seen her!"

"Eeeeppp!!!" a panicked yelped, a cola spilled from the glass and two long legs leaped over the counter landing right on Mamoru's lap!

Startled eyes stared at enormous ones slowly dawning with recognition.

* * *

Thanks to **Eva C** for this story's first reviewer and the encouragement. Love your comment, **moonkiss**. To **Jessicam242, Evaya, Krys7, SerenityMoonGodness and LOLT Stephanie.L, **thanks for the good reviews. And also to the anonymous reader, thanks.


End file.
